tacitus_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Nether Company
Nether Company is a college sorority and crime fighting organization in the TACITUS series. History Formation With the emergence of Shadow Force as a prominent crime fighting organization, other sororities sought to follow its lead, one of them being Nether Company. Delta Nether Company emerged sometime in late 2016 and early 2017. They quickly distinguished themselves to be more extreme compared to Alpha Xi Delta when it came to fighting crime, with its members launching sabotage operations against various criminal syndicates and gangs, as well as making propoganda videos condemning or threatening various existing criminal gangs and terrorist groups. It is currently known that Nether Company is waging war on various different criminal organizations and\or terrorist groups, in addition to corrupt members of America's own government. Appearances Revival: Operation Holy Spirit The organization is mentioned in Revival: Operation Holy Spirit, and appears in flashbacks, but does not make a proper appearance in the storyline itself. They are described as a crime fighting organization that is more "effecient" at eliminating criminals and more extreme when it comes to crime-fighting methods compared to Alpha Xi Delta. Alpha Xi Delta, Derek reveals, is more tame in the way that it is more methodical, while Delta Zeta is more reckless when it comes to fighting crime, capable of totally annihilating any criminal syndicate or terrorist group in a matter of days. Equipment Much like Shadow Force, when Nether Company started out they had a rather primitive arsenal, with home-owned or home-made firearms and melee weapons, in addition to civilian vehicles outfitted with primitive forms of armor. However, as the years went by, Nether Company's members began to look like professionally paid PMCs rather than just a militia movement, wearing a combination of plain civilian clothing, tactical sweaters, olive or black BDU pants, Kevlar vests, load-bearing gear, conceal carry vests, chest rigs, and earpieces, in addition to sunglasses. Eventually their ties to various military personnel granted them access to armored trucks, helicopters, and, eventually, unmanned aerial vehicles. Members Main leaders *Brenda Callahan *Athena Fadington Known operatives *Ada Bereket *Tuna Bereket *Riley Digby *Veronika Talbot *Seraphim Jones *Opal Vandram *Harley Lynx *Katia Zayne *Trần Ngọc Loan *Radha Divekar Gallery Members Servillah Shade.jpg|Servillah Shade Seraphim Jones.jpg|Seraphim Jones Opal Vandran.jpg|Opal Vandran Another view of Fadington.jpg|Athena Fadington Meet Tuna Bereket.jpg|Tuna Bereket Ada Bereket.jpg|Ada Bereket Radha Divekar.jpg|Radha Divekar Harley Lynx.jpg|Harley Lynx V.T..jpg|Veronika Talbot Meet Brenda Callahan.jpg|Brenda Callahan Meet Riley Digby.jpg|Marcie Travis Weaponry QBZ-95 .png|QBZ-95 16z CZAmericanSafariMagnum 04210 04211 04212 04213 04214.png|CZ-550 Safari Magnum CZ-550 Elephant Gun.JPG|CZ-550 (Elephant Gun configuration) CZ-75.png|CZ-75 Colt M1911.png|Colt M1911 Colt Anaconda.png|Colt Anaconda SRSS Bulldog.png|RFB Bull_.480.jpg|Taurus Raging Bull Scout Elite.png|Steyr Scout Elite XM2010.jpg|Remington XM-2010 RSASS.png|RSASS PSG-1.png|PSG-1 M416.png|M416 AK-103 rifle.png|AK-103 AKM rifle.png|AKM Kiparis.png|Kiparis Meet the RPG-7.png|RPG-7 Gilboa Snake rifle.jpg|Gilboa Snake Rifle Throwing Knife menu icon MW3.png|Throwing knife Colt Combat Unit.png|Colt Combat Unit SKS tactical variant.png|SKS (Tactical furniture) M9A1 Beretta handgun.png|Beretta M9A1 pistol 44 Magnum Menu Icon CoDG.png|Colt .44 Magnum AKS-74U.png|AKS-74u AK-74M.png|AK-74M rifle AK-12 rifle.png|AK-12 Kel-Tec SUB-2000 with rails.jpg|Kel-Tec SUB-2000 Dragunov SVD rifle.png|Dragunov SVD Sickle.png|Sickle Tomahawk.png|Tomahawk (used in melee combat) Switchblade.png|Knife Sticky bomb.png|Sticky bomb Pipe Wrench.png|Pipe wrench Pipe Bomb.png|Pipe bomb Machete.png|Machete Hatchet.png|Hatchet Handheld minigun.png|Handheld minigun Hammer.png|Hammer Golf Club.png|Golf club Flashlight.png|Flashlight Battle Axe.png|Battle axe Baseball Bat.png|Baseball bat Steyr AUG HBAR.jpg|Steyr AUG HBAR Steyr M9-A1.jpg|Steyr M9-A1 Steyr S9-A1.jpg|Steyr S9-A1 DRD Tactical Paratus P762 Gen-2.jpg|DRD Tactical Paratus P762 Gen-2 DRD Tactical Paratus-SBR-12.jpg|DRD Tactical Paratus-SBR-12 Beretta M9A3.jpg|Beretta M9A3 Weatherby Mark V TRR Custom Magnum.jpg|Weatherby Mark V TRR Custom Magnum Weatherby Mark V Threat Response Rifle.jpg|Weatherby Mark V Threat Response Rifle Category:Vigilantes Category:Sororities Category:Factions